


When Memes can heal your soul

by AllBrows



Series: Erasermic [2]
Category: Always Human (Webcomic), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, My First Work in This Fandom, Tags Are Hard, Teenagers, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllBrows/pseuds/AllBrows
Summary: "I have no intention of making friends."Something about the statement caught Eraserhead's ear. Something he couldn't quite put a finger on. He snuck a glance at his student, Shinsou Hitoshi, from the corner of his tired, bloodshot eyes.The rest of the staff went crazy over the boy. Shouta Aizawa was tired of their frantic exclamations, highlighting the similarity between the two individuals. Their sleep-deprived expressions, their ruffled, haphazard hair, the particularity of their personality... and Shinsou's newfound use of the binding cloth didn't exactly help the situation."You see yourself in him, don't you?" Mic had asked him a while back.Mic.The thought of him made Aizawa smile, he just couldn't help it. He retreated his head into the binding cloth around his neck in attempt to to hide the happiness on his face; such a way that Mic had told him several times, was reminiscent of a tiny turtle retreating back into it's shell.The man drove him crazy, despite the fact that they had known each other for so long. Heck, Aizawa barely even remembered the day they met, for it was too far away to be within the easy reach of his recent memories. When did they meet?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet

 

"I have no intention of making friends."

 Something about the statement caught Eraserhead's ear. Something he couldn't quite put a finger on. He snuck a glance at his student, Shinsou Hitoshi, from the corner of his tired, bloodshot eyes.

 

The rest of the staff went crazy over the boy. Shouta Aizawa was tired of their frantic exclamations, highlighting the similarity between the two individuals. Their sleep-deprived expressions, their ruffled, haphazard hair, the particularity of their personality... and Shinsou's newfound use of the binding cloth didn't exactly help the situation. 

 

 "You see yourself in him, don't you?" Mic had asked him a while back.

 Mic.

The thought of him made Aizawa smile, he just couldn't help it. He retreated his head into the binding cloth around his neck in attempt to to hide the happiness on his face; such a way that Mic had told him several times, was reminiscent of a tiny turtle retreating back into it's shell.

The man drove him crazy, despite the fact that they had known each other for so long. Heck, Aizawa barely even remembered the day they met, for it was too far away to be within the easy reach of his recent memories. When did they meet?

Shouta sighed, letting himself delve into the distant past.

 

 

 "I have no intention of making friends."

 Ouch.

Not that Hizashi Yamada  wasn't used to this sort of thing. In the ten years that he had been attending school, he's faced many rejections from his potential friends. It was simply part of being the hyper, eager extrovert he was. But for some reason, Yamada never really got used to the whole situation, rejection still  _hurt._ Perhaps it was simply his fault, for going around and wearing his heart on his sleeve. 

But no one had ever been this... blunt.

If Aizawa's intentions had been stated any other way, Yamada would have usually backed off. But now, if anything, this new student to only managed to intrigue him further. The energetic blonde surveyed the student before him curiously. Black ruffled hair, eyebags, he looked pretty much like the stereotypical socially awkward student who was too focused on his own goals to open up. Yamada found himself admiring the beautiful way that his long black hair curled around his ears, his soft chubby baby cheeks, his beautiful dark eyes as they gazed into hi-

"HIZASHI, STOP BEING GAY!" A voice screamed in this head.

 "Dude. It's not gay, it's bi." , another voice retorted back. 

 "Anyhow, it doesn't matter," Yamada told himself . He rolled his eyes at the crazy exchange, especially considering that it was a two-sided conversation that was going on in his own brain. Was he insane? Maybe he was just lonely, that's all. Making some new friends should fix it.

 

When Yamada finally drew his attention back to Shouta, the teenager was staring at him quizzicaly. Not surprising, since Yamada was just rolling his eyes at seemingly nothing, and "nothing" really being an insane conversation I'm his brain that was probably worthy of being placed into an asylum. 

"I-um, I'll just go now," Yamada managed with an awkward laugh.

That was by far the worst interaction he has ever had.

 

They rest of the day crawled by at a pace slower than that of a snail. Aizawa had completely absorbed himself into his studies, Yamada observed. He probably should too.

Instead, Yamada found himself staring out the window, at Aizawa, and then scanning the rest of the room for potential companions. 

 

The perky blonde noticed a student mirroring his actions. He met the gaze of a raven-haired, bright-eyed girl. There was an awkward pause, before his classmate flashed him a flirty grin. Hizashi somehow managed to smile back, suddenly wishing he had her confidence.

 

 

Though the end of the school day came as a relief to both boys, Aizawa made sure that he was the first one out of the building. Pulling out his old cell, he thought back to the strange interaction he has at lunch. Why had the boy approached him? It was beyond Aizawa. He hasn't talked to anyone beyond involuntary group projects in _ages_. If anything, he has tried his best to avoid other people. He didn't want to distract himself with useless friends. Not after the incident with Takeyema. He's had made clear to his classmate that he wouldn't entertain his ridiculous behaviour, but why did he feel bad sending him away? When was he ever going to make a friend? Even if he became a successful hero, what was the point to life? Should he just give up? Should he even be alive?

 

Shouta felt his heartbeat quicken, the weight on his chest pressing down on him. This is why he never liked being idle, he would end up drowning himself in the sea of thoughts. Summer was always absolute hell, with no schoolwork to distract him from is troubles.

 

 "Stop", Aizawa told himself, " just stop", he had no right to be feeling this way, not when other people with *actual* anxiety were having it so much worse than him, not when he was being selfish and self-pitying like this. 

Desperate, Aizawa did the only thing he could to stop the paradox of these never ending thoughts. 

Clicking on the green logo of webtoon, he let out a sigh, immersing himself in the beautiful colors and linework of Walkingnorth.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of my other one shot, this is all I could come up with for now. I'll try updating every weekend tho!

Aizawa found his intense focus on his schoolwork dwindling away. His eyes flicked from the textbook in front of him, then to the annoying blonde that had approached him yesterday. Aizawa scoffed at himself, turning away before his classmates could notice where his gaze was turned to.

 

Lunch, unfortunately, came quickly. Aizawa stayed back in the classroom in desperate attempt to avoid any human contact. 

But there Hizashi was, waiting for him the moment Aizawa stepped outside. 

 " Morning!" he chimed. His greeting was followed by an awkward silence. Aizawa scrolled through his list of downloaded comics to emphasize his evident disinterest in the conversation. 

Yet Hizashi persisted, unconsciously running a hand through his hair. Why did every other boy seem to make that a habit?

 " I never quite caught your name."

Of course. Aizawa had refused to participate the icebreaker games on the first day, those useless wastes of time. He opted to study at his desk instead, even though it didn't exactly pay off with him constantly doodling in the margins of his page.

 

_Wow Shouta, you never even get anything done._

 

 "Aizawa. My name is Aizawa."

 

 The remainder of their walk to the cafeteria was spent on uncomfortable silence. Yamada's pace was quite fast at first, but when Shouta slowed himself down to try and shake him off, Hizashi slowed his walk. 

 

 "So, uh, what shows did you watch as a kid?"

 They were sitting at the lunch tables, Yamada trying to brush off the fact that Shouta had picked the seat that was as far away from him as possible. Yamada watched as the brunnete's brow furrowed, and when his face formed an adorable little pout. 

 "What's that supposed to mean?"

 Dang it. Shouta had meant to sound mighty and condescending, but he knew that he really just came off as confuzzled and nervous. Not that he cared what the blonde thought, anyway.cares

 

Hizashi shrugged. "It's a weird topic, I know, but trust me; it makes things way less awkward. "

 "You're not being any less awkward by saying  _that_  out loud." , Shouta remarked. The words slipped out of his mouth before he had the chance to second guess himself. Was he getting more comfortable around others?

 

_good, you're getting somewhere, Shouta. You're climbing out of summer's isolation._

Why did this happen every summer anyways?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BAD I KNOW I PROMISE IT'LL GET BETTER

**Author's Note:**

> More to come soon!!!


End file.
